Your Ex Lover Is Dead
by Reels
Summary: Klaus looks at her mildly amused and extends a hand, a smile on his face. "Yes, I think we've met before." Caroline hesitates before forfeiting her hand. Klaus brings it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss.


Just a little drabble inspired by the Stars song 'Your Ex-Lover is Dead.' Hope you enjoy!

xx

She's sixty-seven years old and finds herself in Seattle. She likes the rain and the clouds, likes the snow when it comes, if only for a short while. She likes having the entire continental United States between her and any memories of Virginia, between her childhood home that's been torn down and her parents eroding headstones. She likes a life without any added supernatural players, enjoys being alone with a wallet full of fake I.D.s and only her heart telling her where to go next. She keeps a low profile and doesn't stay in one place for too long. She avoids the world of vampires, because it's a world that has brought her nothing but trouble.

She 's discovered one day, a compulsion that isn't missed by the girl behind Caroline in line at a shopping mall. The girl is named Claire and has eyes that are too old for her face, a smile that is too predatory to be human. Caroline introduces herself as Emma and the vampire invites her to dine on glasses of blood and liquor. Caroline is mentally preparing plans to flee Seattle.

"Why did you invite me over?" Caroline asks finally.

"Because when I saw you, I saw a young, lonely vampire struggling to make it on her own," Claire stares coolly back at her, waiting for Caroline to object.

"I've been on my own for decades. I know how to take care of myself," Caroline says. She's had a few run ins like this in the past, coming across a number of vampires who seem all too eager to make a friend. Caroline isn't lonely, at least she won't admit to herself if she is, and always gets away from them as quickly as she can.

"What's the fun in being on your own all the time, then?" Claire asks.

Caroline doesn't have a reply and frowns into her glass. It could do to have less blood and more vodka.

"You running from something?" Claire looks over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

Caroline had had enough of the drama, the constant struggle to survive in Mystic Falls. She needed to escape, be alone, to not have to worry about who was trying to kill her and her friends next, who all they were going to try to kill. The last time she had been in Mystic Falls was to bury her mother, a service composed only of herself. Since then she had been making her way West, starting in New York, to Boston, to Chicago. Going South to New Orleans, Houston. Phoenix, to Las Vegas, to Salt Lake City and finally ending up in Seattle. The people she meets, the places she goes, they all get a new name. Heather in Boston, Taylor in Phoenix, Mallory in Chicago. She isn't trying to disconnect herself from who she truly is; she already knows that a pointless venture. It's a way to leave herself unattached to anyone and anywhere. A way to cover her tracks. A way to be forgotten.

Caroline falls out of contact with all of her friends. It's nice, in a way, not having to worry about keeping up with everyone. Not having their problems to worry about on top of her own. It didn't happen purposefully, though. Caroline steadily quit calling and writing and soon enough Elena and Bonnie did, too.

She'd only been contacted by one person, the one person she tried to escape the hardest. A birthday gift, years ago. A necklace that was too regal. _I got this one from a duchess_, was all the note said, the handwriting distinctive and familiar enough so that it didn't leave her guessing. It set buried in a suitcase, next to the bracelet and the folded up drawings.

Unfortunately she finds herself enjoying the company. She stays all night, opening up more and more as the night progresses. Claire asks her to spill her life story and she does, turning herself into Emma the vampire from a miserable little town that she promises Claire never wants to visit, leaving out key details such as actual names, any mention of doppelgangers, witches, and werewolves, and her run ins with the Original family. She'd learned the hard way not to share her relationship with them, finding out just how many vampires felt personally victimized by them. (Not that she ever blamed them. Caroline knew all about the victimization.)

They stay another month in Seattle, passing the time leisurely. Caroline discovers that she missed having a girlfriend, someone to buy too many clothes with, watch cheesy romantic comedies with. Claire decides she's homesick and asks Caroline to accompany her to Canada. She figures, why not? They buy tickets to Montreal the next morning and are on their plane by the afternoon. Caroline's glad to finally leave the U.S. She could never do it before for reasons she could never really place.

Maybe a promise made, decades ago. Someone willing to take her out of her native country, to great cities unlike Caroline's ever seen.

Montreal reminds Caroline of Seattle, surrounded by water. Her permanent residence is a huge mansion that reminds Caroline a little too much of another one. She gets her own room and as she unpacks she wonders how long she's going to remain with Claire. She stumbles across the bracelet and necklace, the folded up and faded sketches. _Thank you for your honesty _is a faded message by now, the signature entirely rubbed away. She stuffs them into a small, hidden pocket of her suitcase, desperate to never see or think of them again.

Claire decides she's going to throw a party for her homecoming. Apparently many vampires, long time friends of hers, hold residence in the Montreal area. The turn out is huge, Caroline introduced as Emma to face after face. Everyone is much older than her and tease her about her age. Claire keeps Caroline in tow as she travels between guests, often stopping to look over the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" Caroline asks, staring in the direction Claire is looking.

"Someone I want you to meet. My maker," Claire explains.

"Your maker?"

"Yes. He doesn't live in Canada but I managed to get into contact with him. I haven't seen him in decades," Claire frowns as she looks around. "Maybe he didn't come."

"Did he say he would?"

"Yes, but he often makes promises he doesn't keep," Claire stops looking, pouting at Caroline. Caroline gives her a small smile and a shrug.

"Well, if he doesn't come, he definitely missed out," She says kindly. Claire gives her a grateful smile. Her eyes suddenly flicker to something behind Caroline, her mouth falling open.

"Claire," The voice seems to break through the sea of noise, clear, pronouncing her name carefully. It's all too familiar, the accent, the sound. Caroline has her back to him and stiffens, looking at Claire with wide eyes. The girl doesn't notice her though, face lighting up and letting out a squeal. She pushes past Caroline to the man behind her.

Caroline closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She turns slowly and takes Klaus in.

Claire has her arms thrown around his neck and Klaus returns her embrace, but his eyes are on Caroline. He doesn't look surprised, though she's sure she does. He's looking at her calmly, a smile playing at his lips. He raises an eyebrow.

Claire lets him go and begins firing off a million questions. He answers with a smile, laughing at her eagerness. His eyes repeatedly flick to Caroline, however, who stands behind Claire looking at her feet, planted at the spot. Claire notices his interest and turns, presenting Caroline with her arms outstretched.

"Nik, this is Emma," She announces and Caroline mentally kicks herself for giving her a false name to begin with, for never telling her the truth.

Klaus looks at her mildly amused and extends a hand, a smile on his face. "Yes, I think we've met before." Caroline hesitates before forfeiting her hand. Klaus brings it to his lips, planting a gentle kiss. Over the noise of the music and chatter, a loud thunder clap booms, the sky opening up and rain suddenly falling in sheets. Those outside give a yelp, retreating indoors.

"You've met?" Claire sounds shocked, looking between the two in confusion.

"I don't think so, actually," Caroline says quickly.

"No, we surely have," A larger grin plasters itself across Klaus's face. "I wouldn't forget a face like yours, Emma, was it?"

Claire stares between the two of them, arms crossed over her chest. She opens her mouth to say something when someone suddenly calls her name from across the room, waving her over to them. "You two stay here," She demands. "I'll be right back." She leaves them staring at each other.

"Emma, shall we?" Klaus extends his hand, glancing to the dance floor.

"I need some air," Caroline says, making for the entrance hall and front door. She isn't surprised to hear him follow, or the chuckle that escapes him.

She's going to leave now, she supposes. Claire will catch her up in her lie soon enough and wherever Klaus is is where she doesn't need to be. The mansion is off a main road, in a quiet neighborhood surrounded by other homes as large and lavish. She can catch a taxi, hopefully, and get a ride to the airport, and compel her way to a ticket and flight out of Montreal. She'll go collect her single suitcase first, she decides, though she'd much prefer to simply leave. The thought of Klaus's gifts cross her mind.

Klaus follows her up the stairs to her room, standing in her door way as she repacks her suitcase. "Leaving so soon?" He asks, but she doesn't even look at him, busily tossing her clothes into her bag. She zips it up and holds it firmly in her grip, making for the door. Klaus doesn't move, instead cocking his head to the side. Caroline looks up, meeting his gaze. He doesn't miss the desperation in her eyes and steps aside. She almost runs down the steps.

"Love, it's pouring outside," Klaus calls after her as Caroline throws the front door open, walking out without a backwards glance.

He follows her down the walkway, through the main gate and down the street. Caroline keeps her eyes forward, refusing to say anything. She's soaked within minutes, hair plastered to her face and clothes sticking to her frame. Klaus catches up to her, walking beside her. He says nothing, only giving her a few glances. He's equally drenched.

The main road is busy with cars, driving slowly through the rain. Caroline comes to a stop at the curb, throwing her hand out to flag a taxi, praying someone will stop despite the rain. Klaus stands a few feet from her, twisting his mouth around as though debating saying anything. Eventually a cab pulls up to the curb and Caroline throws the door open, crawling into the back. The driver gives her an annoyed look at her current state. "Your friend coming?" He asks, nodding to Klaus, who looks at Caroline as though for permission. She scoots over another seat, allowing room for him. He climbs in silently, slamming the door behind him.

"Where to?" The driver asks, looking to Caroline.

"Montreal/Saint-Hubert Airport," She instructs, looking out her window.

"Going to have to take the bridge," He says.

"Fine."

The driver says no more, turning the car around and heading for the Champlain Bridge. Klaus doesn't try to make conversation either, staring out his window. Caroline can't help her gaze wandering to him. Klaus is frowning to himself, his chin propped on his fist. She thinks he almost looks sad, or contemplative. His eyes flick to her, meeting her gaze.

"Emma, then?" Klaus asks again. Caroline looks away. "I can't help but think that isn't your name."

"Oh, what, have you forgotten?" Caroline snaps, glaring out the window.

"Only if you'd rather be forgotten, love."

They say nothing the remainder of the drive, silent as they cross Champlain Bridge and into Saint-Hubert. When the driver pulls into the airport and stops, dropping them off, Klaus offers to pay the fare. Caroline lets him, getting out of the taxi and making her way into the airport, hoping to lose Klaus. The place is practically empty, a few employees milling around while passengers leisurely make their ways to their gates.

"I can't help but feel you're trying to avoid me," Klaus says, catching up with her. He takes her by the elbow gently and Caroline stops, looking ahead of her.

That's what it had all been about, honestly. Everything she had done. It had all been about Klaus. Trying to get away from him, trying to forget him. She had always felt she was drowning in his presence. As though she was constantly fighting to keep her head above water, to breathe. To keep from being taken over by him, to keep herself from giving in to him. He was always trying – trying to get into her head, to reach deep inside of her and find a place there. And she wouldn't let him; couldn't, even. Because he was Klaus. Unremorseful, manipulative, vicious Klaus. He had so many sins he had to repent for; sins he wouldn't because he didn't see how he was wrong, see what he did as wrong.

But she had slipped up. She had let him in. Given him that chance he asked for. It was short, passionate, intense, and it was all too much. Because she couldn't give herself over to Klaus. She _couldn't_. And it left her scarred; scars that will stick with her forever. Feelings, memories, thoughts that will stick with her forever. Signs that Klaus had gotten under her skin, something she thought she would never allow. And so she ran. Fled Mystic Falls, telling herself it was all for reasons that weren't true, because Caroline couldn't even admit to herself that Klaus was entirely to blame for her escape. She couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing the effect he had on her.

Caroline turns and stares into his eyes. She says nothing.

"Why did you run, Caroline?" As he says her name she closes her eyes again. She hasn't heard him say her name in years. She hates herself for missing the way it sounds on his tongue.

"Why didn't you chase me?" She whispers, looking back up at him. The resentment is there, evident in her voice. She would have despised him for it, of course, if he had followed her. But maybe if he did, she would have known that all of it, all his words, his gestures, they were genuine. That he actually cared.

Klaus is silent for a long moment, turning over her question in his head. "I decided to let you go. Because, after all, it was nothing but time I lost. Nothing but time and your face," Klaus stops, closing his eyes. Caroline feels the tears rushing to her eyes, because the words hurt.

"So I'm nothing but wasted time to you then, is that it?" She wants to scream, shout at the top of her lungs, but the words come out barely above a whisper. "Wasted time and a lost, pretty face?"

"And why should that hurt you, Caroline?" Klaus snaps, eyes opening again. "I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I don't," Caroline says quickly. But Klaus doesn't miss the way her heart jumps with the lie. Her eyes drop to the floor.

"I felt it, Caroline. Maybe it wasn't love, but, hell, it could have been," Klaus is holding her by her arms, ducking his head so that she'll look into his eyes." I felt it and you couldn't decide what you felt. Love, hate. And you left," His next words seem to pain him. "And I let you."

Caroline squeezes her eyes closed, a few tears leaking from them. Klaus's thumb is quick to wipe them away. She wishes she had never met Claire, wishes she had gone to some obscure town a vampire would never find themselves in. She had been doing so good, avoiding others of her kind. Giving false names to anyone she ever met just in case someone was trying to find her. Just in case _Klaus_ was trying to find her. But he had never bothered to even look. Caroline feels childish, letting this fact hurt her. She was the one who left him. Who was she to think that he would come chasing after her? Caroline's filled with anxiety and dread and wants nothing more than to be anywhere else.

She takes a deep breath, willing the tears away. She'd just have to get through this, this one final encounter. Give him the closure he needs. And then she'd leave, never looking back.

"Klaus…" Caroline's voice cracks. She opens her eyes and Klaus is still looking at her, searching her face for answers she's struggling to give. "I…" She falters again, eyes falling to the floor.

Klaus lets her go and takes a step back. "Just tell me if you regret it, Caroline. Tell me if letting me in was a mistake for you."

It wasn't. And that's the worst part. She had been so happy with Klaus. So pleased that someone saw her as he did. Beautiful instead of shallow, strong instead of neurotic. But it was just when Caroline dared to think that she might have loved him that it would all hit her again, full force. The people he'd killed, threatened, manipulated. People she cared about. People who would never forgive Klaus for what he did, who would never forgive her if she loved him. Klaus was who she wanted, and she tried so hard to give everything to him as he did for her. But she couldn't allow herself to.

He's looking at her with so much hurt in his eyes and it almost breaks her. She takes another deep breath and wipes away any traces of tears she has left.

"I don't regret it," Caroline says finally. Klaus sucks in a breath, his brow eases.

"Thank you, Caroline," He says, gently.

Silence falls between the two, thoughts swimming in both of their heads, but neither able to form the words.

"So you're leaving, then?" Klaus finally asks.

"Yes," She has too, before she convinces herself otherwise.

"Where will you go?" Klaus knows he won't get an answer, but he can't help asking.

Caroline gives him a small, sad smile. "I'll write you a postcard when I figure it out."

"I'm looking forward to it," Klaus returns her smile, taking another step away from her. "Goodbye, Caroline," He turns away from her, leaving her alone in the airport.

Caroline stares after him, wondering if she'll ever see him again. It hits her that she isn't sorry she met Klaus, though he had caused her so much pain and confusion. He had showered her in admiration, made her feel special. She could have loved him, she knows. It's probably easier this way, she tells herself, though she feels her heart breaking all over again, as it did so many years ago. But the closure is there this time and Caroline is almost relieved to think that maybe it's over for good. After all, there's nothing to save between them. She tells herself the tears that spill from her eyes aren't from sadness.

She boards a flight headed for Quebec. From there she flies to Philadelphia, then New York. Finally she flies to Rio De Janiero. Caroline doesn't know what awaits her and is too tired and drained to worry about it.

xx

Years later she sends Klaus a postcard from Brazil. She addresses it to his mansion in Mystic Falls, wondering if he'll ever receive it.

Months pass and moving vans arrive in Caroline's neighborhood. Rumors of a European gentleman by the name Mikaelson creep through the neighborhood.

Caroline stays. She wonders what to get for a housewarming gift.

xx

Hope you liked! Couldn't end it on a sad note even though the song doesn't end very hopefully.

How about a review to tell me what you think? ;)

Thanks guys!

-Reels


End file.
